


Don't Fight the Feeling

by Queenie47



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU, F/M, Merluca - Freeform, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie47/pseuds/Queenie47
Summary: What if Meredith and Andrew got trapped in the elevator after Cece's successful surgery?AU - 15x08 & 15x09





	Don't Fight the Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... my first Meluca fanfiction!! Yaaay!
> 
> (Yeah, I'm nervous about it... But it's here and I made it with all my love to you...) 
> 
> Enjoy

The elevator stopped suddenly, the lights blinking and scaring Andrew and Meredith, that looked at each other was the woman took deep breaths to calm down. 

They finished Cece’s surgery and took the elevator when the storm caused a blackout, getting them trapped in the metal box.

–Are you okay? – DeLuca asked, looking to the woman that was grabbing in the iron bar.

–Yeah, I’m okay. – She took a last deep breath before letting go. – Do you have any signal?

They looked in their cellphones, knowing that it was improbable to get a signal in the elevator. Meredith grunted and leaned on the wall, sitting on the ground. Andrew sat beside her, looking at her face.

–You are staring.       

–I am. – He smiled. – You are beautiful.

–DeLuca…

–Meredith…

–You shouldn’t do this. – She looked in his green eyes.

–I’m not doing anything. – He got up, looking in the ceiling of the elevator. – You know, when I was little I used to watch this show on TV called Doctor Who. The Doctor had a spaceship shaped as a Police Box called TARDIS, and inside that box, time and space didn’t matter. Everything that happened inside of it was parallel at what happened on the outside.

–Where are you going with this? – She asked, getting up too.

–Come help me. – Andrew pulled her closer. – I think that there's a trapdoor on the ceiling

–Raise me up.

He grabbed her legs and raised her closer to the elevator ceiling. Meredith banged a few times on the trapdoor, giving up and putting her hands on Andrew's shoulders to get her balance back.

–There’s a keyhole there. – She said. – I don’t think that we can open that.

Andrew paralyzed. He could see a little flesh from her belly showing when Meredith raised her arms and suddenly a thousand of thoughts passed his mind. He would never do anything without the woman consent, but he knew that Meredith had feelings for him too. He slowly put her down, closer to him that she had ever been. Her breathing was shallow as a signal that he affected her too.

–Can I kiss you? – He asked. – The elevator could be like the TARDIS if that's what you want. What happens here will stay here.

–DeLuca. – She closed her eyes, putting her hands in his chest.

–Don’t fight your feelings, Meredith. – He kept his hands on her waist. – If you don’t want this, there’s no problem, but if you desire too, don’t fight it.

–Andrew…

She came even closer to him, touching their lips softly, as she was experimenting to see her feelings. He pulled her closer, starting kissing her deeply, putting one of his hands on her neck.

Andrew started kissing the way down her neck, biting her gently, as Meredith grabbed his hair, pushing him closer to her as she moaned. His other hand reached her skin, squeezing her waist from inside her shirt, raising it. Her hands also find the way up his abdomen and chest, taking off his shirt and dropping on the floor. Her short nails left scratch marks on his back, as he raised her shirt, taking it off too, and kissed his way down to her chest. He smelled her skin, feeling the sweet scent that exhaled her skin and bitten her breast gently over the fabric of her bra.

He kept going down, kissing and biting the skin of her belly, sliding his hands on her body and squeezing her hips. He kissed her navel and bit the skin below it, feeling Meredith grabbing his hair.

When DeLuca grabbed the waistband from her scrub, the elevator started moving again, scaring both of them, that started to try to recompose themselves before the doors opened. Both of them could feel the heat that took over the elevator and their bodies.

–So, it will be like the TARDIS? – He asked, looking deeply in her eyes.

–It will definitely not be like that thing. – She kissed him on the lips and run as the door opened, living Andrew alone there.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to correct anything... English is not my first language! :D


End file.
